disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Milka S/Kickin' it with Lab Rats
SUMMARY: When Davenport signs the Lab Rats to a Karate Dojo in town so they can learn to train w/o their bionics, they end up being awarded with a trip to L.A to compete in the Battle of the Dojos. All seems fine at first, but what happens when a couple secrets break loose and trouble spreads like wildfire?? ''' '''A/N: This story was originally posted on FanFiction.net but I decided to delete it and repost and continue it on here. This story is copyrighted so if you steal it you CAN get fined.? ' '''I decided to write a crossover Fan Fiction because Lab Rats and Kickin' it are my two favorite Disney XD shows and I thought about how cool it would be if they ever met. That's how I came up with this.? ' '''Enjoy! __________ CHAPTER 1 Jack's POV "Hyah!" I roared as I knocked down my opponent on the ground. The sensi raised my hand telling me I was victorious and I bowed one last time to my opponent before walking back to my team. "Jack that was awesome!" Kim cheered, wrapping her arms around me. I high-fived Jerry, Milton and Eddie and I smiled proudly at them at another one of my wins. "Yeah you were amazing!" Rudy said. I continued to get a few more compliments before we Rudy informed us for the finale. "The final is going to be held right here." "Who are we up against?" Milton asked. "They call themselves the Lab Rats, and you guys have to train extra hard because they're known to be very powerful—" Rudy began to warn but was inturrupted by the front doors swinging open. "I know Bree didn't take my e-pod so where is it Chase?!" Someone demanded, running after another boy who was apparently called Chase. "Wait Adam, one more video!" Chase said, shooing Adam away. Adam grabbed the back of Chase's shirt and easily lifting him off the ground. "Give it back!" Adam complained, trying to snatch the e-pod away from Chase's grasp. A girl walked inside and put her phone in her pocket and sighed. "I'll get it." She said, and the e-pod suddenly appeared in her hand. "Got it!" Another boy rushed inside, trying to catch his breath. "Guys.. slow.. down! I know you're excited for the tournament but remember that I'm the slow weakling here!" "Sounds like Milton." Jerry smirked, getting a smack on the head by Milton. "Sorry Leo, but I'm just so excited!" Adam squealed jumping up and down. "Oh you must be the Lab Rats!" Rudy said, walking up to the three of them. "Yup!" They all answered in unison. "I'm Chase and this is my brother Adam and that's my sister Bree." "And I'm… The handsome and amazingly talented Leo." Leo said cockily, trying to add pzazz to himself. "These are my students Jack, Kim, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie. They're the one's you'll be up against during the final." Rudy explained to them and we all waved. "Ooo Wasabi, I didn't know we were having sushi today!" Adam gasped. "Sorry, he's not the smartest guy here." Bree said, rolling her eyes at her older brother. After we all introduced ourselves to Adam, Bree and Chase Rudy imformed us that he'll be taking a lunch break at Falafel Phils. "Isn't that the place that holds the record for most roach infestation?" Chase asked, confusued on why Rudy would decide to go there. I chuckled. "That's the place." Chase's POV Once the Wasabi Warriors left the room I began to pace around nervously."Guys, I'm not so sure about this. Maybe Davenport is right… Our glitches might act us and only chaos happens after that." "Chase, relax!" Leo said. "That's why I'm in charge. I'll make sure nothing bad happens." "No offence Leo but whenever you're in charge nothing good ever happens." I said with Adam and Bree nodding in agreement. "Whoa a big stick!" Adam marveled, his eyes glowing at the bo staff and picking it up. "Adam don't play with that!" I said, pulling it away from him. "Just let me see it! Let go!" Adam resisted, refusing to let go of the bo staff. My hands slipped from the bo staff causing me to fall back and the bo staff snapped up into the head and smacked Adam's crotch. "Oo, that's gotta hurt!" Leo groaned. "Guys Adam's heat vision is acting up!" Bree gasped pointing at Adam's red eyes. "Yo guys have you seen my duffel bag—"Jerry started. "Chase!" Bree called, pointing at Adam. His heat vision was heading straight at Jerry! He was glitching, so he had no control and the heat was ten times hotter when he was glitching! Bree used her super speed to pin Jerry and herself down to the floor while I ran in front of the both of them and blocked the shot with a force field. "Jerry are you okay?!" Bree and I asked, helping a confused Jerry off the ground. "Yeah, yeah just… What the heck happened?" Jerry asked, spinning around in circles. We sat him down on the bench and handed him some water. "Uh… What exactly did you see?" Leo asked nervously, hoping Jerry didn't see us use our bionics. That's exactly what we? didn't? want to happen while we were here in Seaford. "I don't know!" Jerry exclaimed, mumbling some words in spanish. "I just walked out of the change room and I was pinned down to the ground by Bree, I didn't even see her near me!" "Guys what's going on here?" Rudy demanded storming into the room with the rest of the Wasabi Warriors. "Oh nothing…" Leo lied. "Yeah…" I joined faking a laugh. "Yeah, we're totally not lying!" Adam said stupidly, getting smacked on the arm by Bree. "We're just going to change so see yeah!" Bree said walking out of there trying not to run and expose her super speed. "And remember, if you see anything suspicious—" Leo began. "Or bionic!" Adam piped in getting another slap from me. "What he means to say is…" Leo said unable to pick up any words. "We come from a family of magicians so anything weird you see, remember that we're magicians!" I spluttered, disappointed that I couldn't come up with a better lie. "Okay bye!" I grabbed Adam and Leo and quickly left the room to avoid any further questions. "Bionic Adam? Really?" I sighed, rolling my eyes at Adam's stupidity. "It's a good thing you're strong." "Look who's talking magician boy!" Adam snapped. "That was a close one." Bree said, wiping the nervous sweat off her forehead. "Yeah, if someone finds out our bionics we'll end up on the witness protection program." I said. Hopefully nobody would find out who and what we're capable of, the Wasabi Warriors are nice people but who knows what they'll do if they find out. ________ What did you think of this first chapter? It's my first Lab Rats/Kickin it fan fiction here so there may be grammar errors/mistakes. Feel free to comment any criticism, there's always more room to improve! :-)